This and That
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: A collection of one shots written for Tumblr. Ratings and pairings will be listed at the start of each chapter. Genma/Shizune GenShiz Kakashi/Sakura, Kakasaku Ch 1: GenShiz Ch 2: KakaSaku Ch 3: Tsunade and Jiraiya Ch 4: KakaSaku
1. What's Important

**Genma/Shizune rating T**

**Beta'd by NeonKnight**

"Evening, Kakashi-sama." Kakashi didn't need to turn from his desk to know that voice, but he was thrown off by the tone. It sounded almost bitter.

Swiveling his chair around he studied the figure before him closely. Shiranui Genma was sitting on the windowsill with his feet hanging out looking like someone just ran over his puppy. That wasn't what concerned Kakashi. The trademark senbon rolling between Genma's fingers and not in his teeth, that was concerning. Kakashi almost felt sorry for him. "Why are you in my window and not at my door? And drop the 'sama,' Genma."

"I miss my wife," he sighed without hesitation.

"All the more reason to come to my door. You do know she is on the other side?" Kakashi was honestly confused at this sudden turn of events. Genma might be among his closest friends, but that friendship _did not_ include sharing feelings. Their friendship was based on drinking and swapping war stories. However, the truly pathetic man before him seemed determined to mope in his window all night, and he didn't have time for that. "Genma, why are you in my window?"

Finally turning to Kakashi he weakly asked, "So she is really still here?"

"What do you mean 'she is really still here?' Where else would she be?"

Genma pulled his bandana off to run his fingers through his hair before answering, "Hell, I don't know what I mean. She leaves every morning, works from six to four at the hospital, then comes here, and doesn't get home until at least midnight. It's been like that for weeks. Is she..." Genma looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. "Is she really here that late everyday?"

Kakashi was caught completely off guard by his friend's vulnerability. He has never seen Genma so without hope, even on the worst of missions. "We aren't here that late are we? What is it now...like 9:30?"

Rolling his eyes Genma answered, "It's almost midnight, Kakashi."

"Is it? Maybe Shizune and Shikamaru were right about me needing a clock in here? Do you want to go talk to Shizune, you know confirm for yourself she really is here? Or drag her home?"

"Um...I don't know. I hate for her to know what I was thinking. I _do_ trust her. I just miss her so much right now. She hasn't had a day off sense the transition. I know she has a lot to teach Shikamaru and that the hospital is busier than ever, but she is working longer and longer. I worry about her."

"If you are so worried about her, just go out there and talk to her. I'm sure she would understand. I'm about done for the night, at least you can walk home together."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I don't want her to think I don't trust her. Not really. I feel like a fool being here at all."

"Look, I only took over as Hokage a few months ago, and honestly I would love to move her to just working at the hospital. That has always been the plan, but she really is the only one who understands how Tsunade did things. I would never be able to get through all her unfinished projects without Shizune."

Genma looked down at his dangling feet and sighed. "I know. I really feel kinda selfish, but this pace isn't good for her, or for us. She won't say anything, but she needs a break."

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as his friends honest concern. He knew Genma was right. They were working an unsustainable schedule, and it would break them all eventually. "I will start closing the office on Sundays. Shikamaru and I need the break too." Turning back to this desk he grabbed his schedule and walked to the window. "Tomorrow afternoon is pretty light, come back about six, and I'll make sure Shizune is free for an hour or so."

Genma finally looked up with a smile, and returned his senbon to its usual spot between his teeth muttering, "Thanks, Kakashi." Then he jumped out the window.

The next day Genma wandered into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where he found Ino behind the counter.

"What brings you here, Genma-san?"

"I need something for Shizune. The kind she can keep on her desk at the tower for a few days, so something in a vase I guess. I just… I want her to know I miss her. What would that be?"

Giggling, Ino turned around a pulled a vase from under the counter. "Carnations mean 'I miss you' and roses are 'I love you', which are you looking for?"

"Could you maybe do something with both? Would that even look good?"

"Relax, I'll take care of it." She pulled a card from the stack with the Yamanaka logo on the top corner and handed it to him.

Genma considered the card for a long time before jotting down a short message. "Ino, can you deliver them to the tower about 5:55?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the odd time Ino answered, "That won't be a problem."

"Thanks kiddo," he answered as a confident smirk returned to his face.

Genma was standing just outside the stairwell at 5:55 when the elevator doors opens and Sai came out with the flowers. Shizune's desk wasn't close enough to see her, so he quietly crept a bit closer where he would at least hear the exchange.

"Good evening, Shizune-san. I have a delivery from Yamanaka Flowers."

"Hey Sai. They're very pretty, who are they for? Most everyone's already gone for the day."

"They are for you. Ino was very specific that I was to have them here at 5:55." He sat the vase on the corner of the desk. "That is all I know."

"Oh...um well, thank you."

Sai was walking toward the exit, but turned back. "There is a card, maybe that will help."

"Oh! Thanks." Shizune turned the cool glass vase until she found the card.

There were two word: "Look up." Shizune smiled, she would know that handwriting anywhere. Following the instructions she found Genma standing in front of her desk.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a grin.

A little taken aback, Genma wasn't one for grand gestures, Shizune smiled back. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." he answered with a wink.

As if on cue the door to the Hokage office opened behind them. Kakashi was leaning against the door frame with a smile. "Shizune get out of here for a bit, and don't come back for an hour. That's an order."

Shizune looked from her husband to Kakashi and back, smiling at the obvious conspiracy. She stood up and took Genma's hand. Wordlessly he pulled her to the stairwell and turned to start climbing up

"Where are we going?"

"To the roof. We've only got an hour, which is more time than we've had in a month, but I'm not gonna waste it walking somewhere." Arriving at the access door Shizune giggled and punched in the code.

She stepped out into the waning sunlight and gasp as she took in the roof. There was a fuzzy blanket laid out with a tea setting, dango, and tea cakes. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she closed her eyes to take in the feel and smell of her husband. Leaning her head back onto his shoulders she asked, "What's all this about?"

"Us, this is about us." He pulled back just a bit and turned Shizune so she was facing him. Taking her hands he continued, "I know your work is important, both here at and the hospital, but _**we're**_ important too."

Smiling at her husband Shizune pulled the senbon from his lips, placed it behind his ear, then gave him a chaste kiss. "You're right. I've missed you too." Taking his hand she pulled him to the blanket, and knelt down to sit in her yukata.

Genma sat beside her so they would both be facing the sunset. He wrapped an arm around her side and held her tightly. Leaning close his kissed her temple lightly. Holding her was all he needed to make him whole again.


	2. Home

**Kakasaku**  
**Words: 636**  
**Rating: G**  
**No warnings apply**  
**Good Things Can Happen Bingo Prompt: Little Box of Memories**

**Prompt and Pairing requested by Birkastan2018 on Tumblr**

Moving hadn't been nearly as much work as Kakashi had anticipated. Naruto's unlimited clones and Sakura's ability to lift, well anything, had it all done in just a couple hours. It seemed Sakura had even had the foresight to hire some genin to do most of the unpacking. Now here they were in their new home.

Kakashi hadn't actually lived with anyone sense his father, and too say he was a little nervous was an understatement. Sure, he spent every night at Sakura's old place for the last six months, but he had the safety of his own home to return to. That same small apartment he'd kept for over twenty years, but today he turned in they keys to move into a house. A house he bought. A house he'd bought with Sakura. Nothing scary about that, right?

He'd been alone with his thoughts in their library, shelving his books, for the last couple hours. He had arranged his precious _Icha Icha_ alphabetically, then by publication date, then by his favorites. But even he couldn't deny that he was just stalling. However, knowing he was stalling and knowing why, weren't exactly the same thing. He pushed the final bright purple volume onto the shelf and made his way to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

He found Sakura there, with her back to the door and sitting on the bed. Around her were pictures, an old teddy bear her father had given her as a child, the first hair ribbon Ino had given her, and a small, wooden, black lacquered box with cherry blossoms.

He leaned against the door frame watching her back as she looked for a place for it.

"Don't think I don't know you're back there."

Kakashi chuckled softly as he made his way across the room and plopped onto the bed behind her. "I remember that box."

His lover smiled as she leaned back against his strong chest. "You should, you gave it to me when I was promoted to Jonin."

"I'm touched you remember." He reached for the box and she pulled it away from his grasp. Kakashi's longer arms won out and he snatched the chest away from her.

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing!" She protested halfheartedly. "It's just embarrassing."

He hesitated a moment before setting the box in her lap and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sure it isn't _that_ bad."

She hesitated only a moment before slowly flipping back the lid. Kakashi peered over her shoulder wondering what she had concealed inside. Slowly he felt around until is fingers settled on a small wooden piece tile. Pulling it out he rolled it between his nimble fingers.

"A pawn? Wait is this from Shikamaru's set?"

"Maybe... Remember when we had the presentation to the Elders for the hospital expansion and you stayed up with me all night playing shogi in your office?"

He placed a light kiss to her neck and let the tile fall back into the box. "Why is that in there?"

"It was when I saw _you_. Not my sensei, not the hokage."

"Ah, so what else is there?"

"Oh a flower from meadow where we had our first picnic."

Kakashi felt his heart warming as he pulled his lover closer. He looked up as Sakura pulled out a shuriken. "Why do you have that?"

"It's the one I cut your thigh with when we were sparring. Then I had to heal you."

"I think I remember what came after that."

"I did," She said with a grin.

"So you have our relationship in a box?"

She turned around to face him, reaching out to cup his face gently. "No, these are just tokens. Our relationship is something so much more."

Kakashi held her gaze and knew, in that moment, he was home.

**Just a little fluffy fluff for reaching 500 Tumblr followers. Ask are open MrsSakuraHatake on Tumblr**


	3. An Empty Bench

Jiraiya and Tsunade

This is for a Tumblr milestone. Thanks to onemoreword for all your help

Tsunade turned into the ramen shop and inhaled deeply. The salty broth and noodles were exactly what she needed after a disturbingly good day. It was one of those days where you had a hand full of aces and your dice kept coming up seven. In fact, she hadn't lost a bet all day, even after she started trying.

She had paid all her creditors, or at least all the ones close enough to know she was winning, and still had enough to last several weeks. It was all too good to be true, and she was now cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

That's when she heard it, the boisterous laugh that could only belong to Jiraiya filled the air around her and sucked all hope of a peaceful night away. The room suddenly felt too small and she needed to get out.

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe she'd just imagined it. Maybe, if her luck held out just a hair longer she would escape before he knew she was there. She quickly scanned the room and spotted a long white ponytail at the table in the corner. It looked like there were a couple of "questionable" ladies at the table with him. Saying a small prayer that he was too drunk and enraptured to notice her, she started slowly walking backward toward the door she had entered only a moment before, and back right into something solid.

No someone very solid. That hard body could only belong to a shinobi.

"Tsunade?"

At the sound of his voice the clone at the table disappeared, the ladies shreked in surprise, and Tsunade's head fell forward in defeat.

"I'm not going back," she grumbled without turning around. She knew there was no escape now. If she was stuck spending an evening dealing with her teammate, she wasn't going to do it sober. Tsunade caught the bartenders eye and held up two fingers before making her way to the corner booth. She slid across the vinyl seat leaving room for Jiraiya beside her. As expected he sat next to her leaving the other bench empty.

"I should have known that wasn't you with the floozies," the resentment in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes. "You wouldn't sit with your back to this many people, especially on this side of the Iwa boarder. So why are you here?"

Jiraiya didn't answer, not right way. Instead he filled three small sake cups. He placed one in front of Tsuande, took a small sip from the second one, and just looked at the third for a moment before sliding it across from them to the empty side of the table. Such a somber moment was unusual for him. It left a cloud of dread over both of them.

After another small sip of his sake, he finally spoke, "Orochimaru has left the village."

It wasn't lost of Tsunade that neither she nor Jiraiya had actually lived in the village for years, or that they both dodged any correspondence and orders from the home at every opportunity. They had done enough. They had lost too much. There was nothing left for them to give. Even so, the weight of his words held something greater than their teammate deciding to seek out the quiet, retired life.

Tsunade drained her cup, and refilled them both before looking at Jiraiya, as her oldest friend looked for the strength to continue.

"He was..." Jiraiya swallowed hard before he continued, "he was experimenting. On children. Even his own students. Anko…" His hand ran through his hair and he swallowed hard before he continued, "I don't think she even really understands what happened. And they aren't even sure what he has done to her. It's some kind of curse mark that is making her stronger, but she doesn't seem to have control over it, she was in so much pain. The sealing team has been trying to suppress its power. Tsunade, I swear, I… I didn't know."

He was desperate, more than she had ever seen. He needed her to believe him, to understand he would have never stoods for such a thing.

She never believed he had, the two of them had always been at odds, but she knew Jiraiya had always tried to protect Orochimaru, especially from himself. Jiraiya loved him like a brother, they both did.

"Maybe... if I had stayed, I could have seen it." She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The desperate look in Jiraiya's eyes cut her much more deeply than his news had.

Jiraiya was the always the optimist. He had always believed they would return, together.

Suddenly the room felt too small, the sake lost all of its sweetness. Everything was closing in around her.

When she left, she never planned to see Jiraiya or Orochimaru again. And while the latter had always respected that, and left her to her own devices, Jiraiya never did. He was the only familiar face she saw, popping in and out without warning.

She turned to Jiraiya, he was still just watching the untouched cup, the bench across them. The place where their teammate should have been.

This wasn't her problem, she walked away. She chose to be alone, and now her she was being forced to make that choice again.

She was going to tell him no, she needed him to know this was not their problem. But she couldn't find the words.

"When do we leave?" she asked, draining yet another cup.

Jiraiya went to refill it, only to discover they had already killed the bottle, and waved it toward the bar. The bartender gave a nod of acknowledgement and Jiraiya turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"We don't."

"What do you mean, 'we don't'?" she protested.

"Sensei's orders. He told me to stay out of it." There was an element of bitterness to his words that didn't sit well with Tsunade.

"And when did you start listening to that old bat?"

"That's no way to speak of the Hokage." Jiraiya teased, trying to lighten the mood. He took the new bottle from the server walking past their table.

Tsunade waited for him to fill her cup before she went on, "Don't give me that Hokage crap, only fools take that job, and I am not going to listen to a fool. We have to bring him home. If we don't who will?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned a bit, he raised his cup to his mouth and said, "So the village is still home?" Then, with a sad smile, he turned it up.

"It can be home and the place I am never going back to at the same time," she mumbled defiantly.

A calm quiet fell over the table. The two friends had said all there was to say. They sat quietly sipping their sake and looking at the cup untouched on the other side of the booth.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were going to change the world, the three of them. They were going to make it a better place. A safer place.

Legendary Sannin, the saviors. They were going to bring peace to the shinobi world. It was laughable. Tsunade wanted to say something, to tell Jiraiya it wasn't too late. That hope was still there. Maybe they would still find a way to save the world, but all she could see was the small cup of sake that they could never share with their brother again.

This is something different for me, I wanted to experiment with angst a bit.

I have tons of headcanons about what happened during the time Tsunade was away from the village. Let me know if you want more from that time period.

Follow me on tumblr blog/mrssakurahatake


	4. A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You

KakaSaku

Rating T

This is for 1000 Tumblr followers! Thanks for all the support.

I know times are dark right now, and the real world is overwhelming. Please take care of yourself, look out for each other, and I hope this brings a little much needs joy.

Thanks to Kaotika and Moonlady9 for being awesome beta's

Hatake Kakahi was a man of few words. Oh sure, he could wax poetic about this favorite prose, or deliver a tongue lashing to some out of line shinobi, both as team captain and as hokage, but when it came to actually saying what was important, those words failed him.

That had never been a problem until recently. Now it was a big problem.

Finding what he had with Sakura, was more than he could have ever imagined for this life, and more than he deserved. She wasn't just the best part of his life. She was every part of him.

Her smile was his sunshine, her laughter was his comfort, and her moans were his pride. Everything about her made him better, made him whole.

But that, in itself, was the problem that left him sitting in his office long after everyone else was gone. Today was a year since he had finally taken her on a date. He wasn't sure if it was an official anniversary, they had spent months flirting and dancing around one another before he found the courage to use the word "date" when he invited her to dinner. But it was the closest thing to an anniversary they had and he didn't want it to pass unnoticed. And now, he was back at full circle to his original problem. He couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt. He had wanted to so many times. So much that he could taste the words on his tongue. But when he opened his mouth nothing came out, or the entirely wrong thing. He was a grown man; this shouldn't be that hard.

Deep down, Kakashi suspected Sakura knew where his heart lay, but she deserved more than assumptions. He had tried the first morning he awoke with her wrapped in his arms. Her hair had been properly mussed and there had been a tiny bit of drool on her chin. She had never been more beautiful. He had known in those quiet moments before she woke that this was where he wanted to find himself every morning for the rest of his life. He was going to tell her then, but as she slowly returned to consciousness and started wiggling against him, things had gone a different direction. When they were finally dressed and off to start their days he had kissed her goodbye with all those words still lingering on his tongue and hoped she could taste them too.

When he came back from a two week Kage summit, exhausted and drained, she was sitting on his sofa, in his jonin shirt reading Icha Icha Paradise with a lustful eye, he had wanted to say something then too, but Sakura had taken one look at him and didn't say a word. She had pushed the heavy robes off him and took him to bed. She had spent an hour working all the knots and kinks from his back with chakra laced fingers before curling into his arms and falling asleep like it was where she was designed to fit.

The first time he had to send her on a mission, to send her away from him felt like he was ripping out a part of himself. She insisted that he not walk her to the gates, and instead said goodbye at his front door, her mission pack over her shoulder and her medic kit strapped to her hip. He knew she could take care of herself. There was no one more qualified, but if anything happened, how would he forgive himself? He had cupped her face, and held her gaze. He had tried then, but if he said it in that moment, it would have sounded like he was just _saying it,_ not that he meant it. Instead he told her he would be here when she came home. Her eyes had lit up at that, it was really the first time they had implied the hokage residence was her home too. With a light kiss to his masked lips she promised to return safely. Maybe that had been enough for the time being.

When she returned there was a genin team waiting to help her pack up the few remaining possessions at her apartment and bring them _home_.

Now here he was sitting in his office, like the coward he was. Avoiding going home because he wouldn't be able to say what needed to be said. It seemed like everyone around them already knew, but Sakura deserved to hear it from him.

Kakashi knew she was in the building long before his door creaked open behind him. He really needed to go back to hiding on the village rooftops when he needed to think, but knowing Sakura she would find him there too. She approached soundlessly, like the skilled kunoichi she was. The only clue to her location was the strawberry shampoo and hint of disinfectant. Somehow, it had become his favorite smell, even he didn't understand that.

She sat beside him in silence, her feet dangling over the edge of his desk, and looked out onto the lights of the city. Comfortable silence. It wasn't something to be taken for granted, but with Sakura the silence never felt overpowering. Just being with each other was often enough.

It was Sakura who finally broke the silence, her tone as light as the hand she rested on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Me, I guess." Kakashi answered as honestly as he knew how.

Sakura only hummed, her hand slowly working a knot from his shoulder. The fact she didn't push him to speak was what made being with her so easy. She seemed to understand him, when even he didn't understand himself. "Happy anniversary, Sakura." He finally uttered just above a whisper, but still not turning to face her.

"Is it our anniversary? I didn't know we had one."

Letting his head fall to one side so Sakura could better work out the kink there he answered, "Our first date."

"Is that why you sent the flowers to my office today?"

"Yes, and I am never getting them from Ino again. It was twenty questions, and trying to write something on that little card while she is standing there looking over your shoulder, it was unnerving. Who would have thought intelligence experts running a flower shop could be so intimidating?"

Her sweet laughter filled the air around him. "Thank you. They're lovely. But you know you would be in more trouble if you had gone somewhere else, and I would have never heard the end of it. She didn't find your answers satisfactory and delivered them herself. So why exactly did you go through six cards?"

"It wasn't six!" Or maybe it had been. He certainly scribbled out a few. Hopefully, Ino hadn't been able to read them. Inhaling deeply, Kakashi spun his chair around to face his lover. "I just couldn't find the words to say..."

Sakura threaded her fingers through his. "Kakashi, it's okay. I know," she said as she pulled him to his feet.

"It's not okay. You give me so much more than I could ever give you. You deserve to hear it." His forehead was resting against hers now. When had that happened? "Sakura, I love you. You make every day of my life better, and I should have told you that a long time ago."

"You did tell me that a long time ago. You tell me in everything you do." Her lips were only a breath away from his when she continued, "I love you, too."

Her lips met his, slowly but full of passion and Kakashi was more than happy to follow her lead. Before it could become too heated she pulled back. "Happy anniversary, Kakashi. Let's go home"


	5. Confessions

GenIno

A birthday give for Raiza Gabriel

Ino woke slowly, relishing in the strong arms and firm body pressed against hers. And then the panic hit. Why? Why did she keep doing this to herself? There would be time for questions later, for now she needed to get out of here. She slid out from between the sheets, gathered up her clothes, and escaped out the window without a sound. The sun hadn't begun to peak over the clouds as she made her way back to her apartment.

It started as a one night stand. A mind blowing one night stand. Then a month later, they had tumbled into his bed again, and then again and again. And now here she was three years later sneaking out the window for the third time this week.

She kept telling herself it was just sex, it didn't mean anything to either of them. But the nights they spent eating, watching bad movies, or just falling asleep in each other's arms were becoming as frequent as the nights they were tangled together between his sheets.

This loop had been going on for far too long. As much as Ino hated it she needed to figure some things out, and there was really only one person she could trust with this problem. Dressed and ready for the day she headed out in search of Sakura just as the village was coming to life. Even on a Saturday, Sakura was easy to find, Ino just had to let herself into her office and wait.

One moment Ino was lying down on Sakura's sofa, the next, the door was opening with a squeak waking her up. She must have drifted off to sleep.

"Pig? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, and I need food. I'm starving!"

Dropping a pile of files onto her desk, Sakura sighed, "Fine." She pulled her lab coat off and draped it on the back of her chair.

* * *

Ino closed her menu without really looking at it and turned to the server. "I'll have creme brulee."

Sugar before noon was never a good sign, Sakura sighed and ordered her usual lunch of seaweed salad and waited. Whatever Ino wanted to talk about, she wasn't in a hurry to spit it out.

Ino was half way through her dessert when she finally spoke. "I've been sleeping with Genma."

Sakura could have laughed. It was the worst kept secret in Konoha, and she was shocked Ino thought she wouldn't know. "That's nothing new."

"What's that supposed to mean," Ino spat, both defensive that her secret wasn't so secret, and annoyed that her best friend wasn't taking this more seriously.

"Everyone knows. You try way to hard to avoid each other, while eye-fucking across the room. It's been that way for a while. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because…" Ino worried her lower lip between her teeth, as she poked her fork around the plate, all to not look up at her friend. "Because, I think…Fuck. What does it matter? He doesn't have girlfriends. I know that. Everyone knows that. I shouldn't have let myself get attached."

"Ino," Sakura said much more softly, prompting her friend to look up. "Just because he hasn't had a girlfriend doesn't mean he won't. Look at Kakashi. We've been married a year and no one could have seen that coming."

"Except anyone who knew you, it was so obvious. Even before you knew."

"Like you and Genma?"

"I hate you."

Ino left the cafe less confused than when she had arrived, but no more confident in her situation. Sakura had convinced her the only option was to talk to Genma, but it wasn't like she hadn't tried. She just never could seem to find the words. It certainly never helped that before she knew it, he had her completely distracted and unable to think at all.

She waited until it was dark again, and her courage was built back up before returning to Genma's apartment. She always dreaded coming unannounced, what if he had someone else there? She didn't think she would be able to stomach seeing it. She bypassed her normal entry though the window and stood in front of his door. Her hand rose to knock and fell back to her side, her courage slipping away again. She was turning, about to slink away when the door opened with a slight creek.

"Hey princess. You going to stand out here all night?"

"I was just leaving. I didn't mean to bother you," she spat back, with far more venom than she actually felt.

Reaching out, he took her hand and gently pulled her inside. "You should know by now your visits are always welcome."

"I just thought you might have company or something. I didn't warn you I was coming."

She kicked her sandals off and let him guild her to the couch. He didn't rush her, he never did. She had never been more grateful for his unending patience. Being tongue tied was not something she did, yet for the second time today she found herself stalling. She told herself she could do this, to just get it over with. There was no need delaying the inevitable.

"I don't think I can keep doing this," she finally spat out.

"Why not?" he asked. He was never overly emotional or quick to anger. It was another thing she liked about him.

"Because it wasn't supposed to be complicated. And now… now. I don't know what it is, but it isn't just sex anymore. And you never asked for it to be more. So I think it's best to just end it now, before it hurts too much."

"When did I ever say it was just sex between us? We've never really talked about what it was, Ino. I've wanted to."

She finally looked up at that. Watching his eyes instead of her hands, but she didn't say anything. He didn't rush her, she wouldn't rush him.

Finally, he pulled the senbon from between his lips and flicked it across the room. "Ino, I like spending time with you. All the time we spend together, not just the sex. I hate waking up alone every time,but I get it.

"I've snuck out my fair share of windows, but as long as this has been going on I just keep thinking this time will be different and it never is. Maybe it still could be?"

"You want me to stay?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Ino, I want nothing more than to take you out for breakfast in the morning. It could be our first official date."

She didn't hesitate to close the distance between then. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I'd like that."


End file.
